


Singing in the Shower

by Cherryblossomstree



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryblossomstree/pseuds/Cherryblossomstree
Summary: Bucky hears you sing in the shower.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes and the Reader
Kudos: 2





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am new to AO3! So I hope I am doing this right. I come from Tumblr (@skkye) and I hope to have all my stories here as well:) I will put the warnings here as well because they are kind of hard to see with all of the tags and such. But I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> SINGING IN THE SHOWER  
> Bucky x reader (1st person)
> 
> Warnings: Pure and utter fluff :)
> 
> A/N: First short story! (I don’t know the difference between a one-shot, Drabble, drunk Drabble, and short stories. Soooooo here is a short imagine of what it would be like to sing in the shower, and have Bucky hear you!)

Ever since I was a little girl, I have always loved to sing. I would make a tune or rhythm out of anything. Whistle, drum, hum, and most importantly, sing of course! I would put on shows for my family when I was younger. I wish I still had them. All of those memories come flooding in when I start to hum my favorite childhood song: A teenager in love. “One day I feel so happy, The next I feel so sad.” I continued the song and smiled when I sang “Why must I be a teenager in love?” I tried to be as quiet as possible with knowledge that Bucky was sleeping in the room right across the hall. He had a very long mission today, and I did not want to wake up to a grumpy Bucky. 

A smile crept onto my face once again as I sang the chorus. I am a helpless romantic. And I was lucky to have found Bucky. I thought about the first time we met. It was a silly incident. I was on a trip to Romania. I had tripped over my own feet and spilled coffee all over the ground. I looked down and sighed as I walked over to the counter to ask for napkins. I turned around and a man had come to help me with the mess. 

I smiled and said “Oh you don’t have to help me. It’s my own clumsy self coming out.” He shook his head and said “It’s alright miss. It’s just some coffee.” Let’s just say that I haven’t ordered coffee in public since then. I shook off the funny memory as I rinsed my long brown hair. I turned the shower off and reached outside of the curtain to grab my towel. I wrapped the warm material around my body and stepped out of the tub. I opened the door as quietly as possible only to be met with a very sleepy Bucky. 

I smiled awkwardly and he chuckled. He wrapped his metal arm around my waist and pulled me close. He put his other hand on my face and said “I didn’t know you could sing doll.” I blushed and said, “Only in the shower.” I put my head on his chest and “It’s a one-time show tomorrow night if you wanna come. Just meet me in the kitchen with a hairbrush, and I’ll give you a good show.” He smiled and kissed my head.

“I can’t wait, doll. Now let’s go to bed. You don’t want to wake up to a grouchy Bucky tomorrow now do you?” I shook my head and said, “Absolutely not.” We both laughed and I followed him into our room. I got dressed and crawled into bed with him. His arms around my waist and my head on his chest, we both fell sound asleep.


End file.
